littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICKDRIVE7
is the 7th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "No! I am kidnapped by Nikita, Heinrich's right-handed man! I'm too scared to being captives for destruction weapon! Hunter and Shinya goes to rescue me before semi-final start it!" Plot Summary Hunter, Shinya and the rest of fighters were still worried about Natsumi, who is held captived by Nikita. Wataru comes in and told them to figured out how to save her from Heinrich. Vowed to rescue Natsumi, Arthur analyze the data on the map to know where Natsumi held. After they found the located place, everyone goes to the hidden place, but they're encounters with eight fighters who are defeated before become the murdering machine and being to attack them. While the fighters still fighting, Hunter and Shinya rushed to find Nikita and a tied up Natsumi. Nikita question about her father's motives, but Natsumi refuse. Nikita slaps her and threaten to kill her before it interfered by them. Hunter yells at him that everyone will bring Natsumi back at cost. Nikita refuse to do it and he dare Hunter and Shinya to challenge him itself. Hunter than agreed and the two being circle around themselves with Nikita, hoping that Natsumi never gets hurt. All fighters lunged at Nikita, but he dodges all attacks and overwhelms them until Hunter and Shinya are left. Hunter barely takes his time and tackles Nikita, but Nikita grabbing him by his back and break his neck, cause to scream in pain. Then, while Hunter was stunned, Nikita threw a wide ranged Great Atomic Blast at Hunter and hit him hard in the face. Hunter was sent high in the air, and landed face-first in the ground. Nikita smiled victoriously at the fallen fighters. Natsumi screams in shock and yells at Hunter to fight back, but Hunter is not moving. Nikita than whisper to Hunter that he use an illegal power to defeats all fighters. Before Nikita finish him off, Natsumi mustered up her ki and flashes into Hunter's body that able to fight Nikita in full-force. They punched and kicked each other until Nikita attempt to uses his final attack again. But Hunter charging his Heartbeat Finale up and finally overpowered Nikita with Hyper Azura Ignite, his powerful attack. Managed to defeating Nikita, Shinya release Natsumi, who passed out after using her Kyokugen's ki. Nikita, failed for prevent them from going to semi-finale, is punished by Heinrich and ordering him to put him in prison. The figure, who turned out to be Chaos, has released from eternal slumber and emerged with Heinrich's body, stopped him and tell him to wait until final battle. At night, Natsumi recovered from using charging ki and realized that she able to use her Kyokugen-style Karate. Hunter comes in and ask her if she okay. Timid, Natsumi answered that she know how to use her father's fighting style and want to be like him. Hunter said he just want to put her past of her old feelings for him at ease. Overjoyed for heard his words, Natsumi kisses him with more passionately and realize that she actually the hero who saves the day, thanks to her power of Kyokugen. After that, Natsumi and Hunter slept together with big smiles, waiting for countdown to the semi-final match. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg *Chaos (voice only) Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Koutarou Honjo (mention) Major Events *Nikita uses his Great Atomic Blast for the first time. *Natsumi uses her Kyokugen-style Karate for the first time after mustered up a ki to recover Hunter's body. *Hunter uses his Heartbeat Final attack: Hyper Azure Ignite for the first time. Trivia *The background music from Dokidoki PreCure! called Crisis After Crisis is reused for the battle between Hunter and Nikita. *Hunter's Heartbeat Final, Hyper Azure Ignite is a homage of Rock Howard's Shine Knuckle. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio